The vehicular traveler, particularly the long distance vehicular traveler, often enjoys a beverage while traveling. In such instances it is not always desirable or safe, particularly for the operator of the vehicle, to be forced to continually hold the beverage container. Because there are usually no flat surfaces in a vehicle for resting the container and even where such a surface exists there is nothing to avoid spillage of the beverage, a rigid cup-holding structure has been developed to provide a receptacle for the container. Such a device can rest or attach to some portion of the vehicle and provides a means to prevent the container from tipping. However, nothing prevents the liquid from spilling out of the container due to sudden stops, starts or turns of the vehicle or even spillage due to travelling over uneven terrain.
In some types of vehicles, generally of the recreational vehicle variety which have an excess of accessory space and where aesthetics are not stressed, a cup holder has been provided which prevents at least some spillage. There a permanently mounted bar extends from some surface, such as the door or dashboard, and carries a yoke which swingly suspends a cup-holding structure. However, such a device, being permanent and space consuming, would not be practical for all vehicles. In addition, its rigidity and permanency presents a safety hazard upon impact.